


Just You

by Misti1987



Series: One Shotness [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gallavich, Hospital, Love, M/M, Mick and Ian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is exhausted, he and Caleb are at each other's  throats when Mandy shows up to tell him, mickeys in the hospital. His whole world collapses.   He has to be okay. He can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You

Just You – One-shot

 

It was three in the morning, all Ian wanted was sleep. He hadn't slept going on three days, not even once. He just wanted to crawl towards the nearest thing that resembled a bed and lay there for days. As dangerous as that might sound to some people he didn't fucking care. “Ian! Are you listening to me, this shit, fuck!” He finally looked at Caleb.

 

“What!?! What is so god damned important that you won't let me go to sleep?!  Fuck! This shit is getting old Caleb, what the fuck?!?” He screamed.

 

“You don't even care! I can't even have a conversation with you anymore, you're so distant that you're not even hearing me?! How about you explain all of this shit!?!” Caleb yelled throwing a box, letters flying all over the floor.

 

“Don't touch those!” Ian screamed, suddenly alert.

 

“Oh, that gets your attention, huh? You don't look at me, barely talk to me and it's those fucking letters that mean something? Letters from that asshole? They're like your fucking security blanket, Ian! He isn't here! I am! I'm the one here, I've been here for the past three years, and what? That doesn't mean shit to you does it, because you've been doing this?!? Behind my back for what? All of them? Writing your ex, crying over what he wrote you? You even brought those fucking things over here? You think I don't know you sneak out in the middle of the night to read them, over and over again? This is fucked up. You're not his anymore!? Does he even know about me?” Ian distantly listened to the words flying out of his boyfriend's mouth but he didn't care. He just kept picking up the letters and placing them back in the box.

 

“Oh Mickey. I fucking love you.” Ian says crashing his lips into Mickey's and they both knew as long as their last moments were moments like this. Everything would be okay again someday.

 

“Fuck you! These are mine. They're all I have left of him. They stopped okay!?! You fucking happy? Look at the dates asshole! He hates me, congratu-fucking-lations. He wasn't just my ex, that what you want me to say? He was everything! He fucking saved me okay? And yes he fucking knows about you, I told him everything. I wrote him because he deserved to know it all! Because he gave me everything he had to give and I just walked the fuck away, I made promises that I broke okay? So fuck you!” Ian screamed closing the box and letting the tears fall.

 

He knew he was being unfair. If he found something like this, he was sure he would be mad, but it wasn't like things with him and Caleb had been good, they were actually fucking horrible, had been for a long time but he just couldn't bring himself to walk away, it just reminded him of what he had already walked away from. Mickey, his Mickey. He was telling the truth, he hadn't seen Mickey in a long time, hadn't even gotten a letter in months. It was killing him. He had been going over the letters, trying to find what he had said to make it all stop. They had been writing for almost two years.

 

“I want you gone, Ian! You love him so fucking much, go ahead. Watch him rot behind those prison walls, where he belongs, live that life. You can be happy! He can give you nothing but what the fuck ever!” Caleb screamed and suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. Ian ignored it and went to grab his shit. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his best friends screams at the door.

 

“Where is he!?! Ian!?!? Fuck you, Caleb, let me in!” Ian ran to the door, watching as Caleb tried to slam the door on her face. She had tears running down her face.

 

“Mandy? What did you do to her? Why is she crying ?!?” He screamed at Caleb.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake, I didn’t touch your degenerate friend.” He said coldly.

 

He ran to Mandy pushing Caleb away from the door, pulling her face to look at him. “Mands, hey I'm here, what is it? What's wrong sweetie?” He said pulling her into his arms.

 

“M…fuck. I shouldn't be here. It's just. It's…Mickey.” She sobbed.

 

“Are you kidding me!?!” Caleb yelled.

 

“Shut the fuck up! Look at her, does this look like the time for your jealousy?” He yelled back.

 

“What happened? Is Mickey okay?” He asked feeling his chest tighten. Mandy didn't get emotional over Mickey, she just didn't. This had to be bad. She shook her head.

 

“He..hospital," Was all she could manage. That was all it took. He gave Caleb a glare, warning him not to fucking speak. He grabbed his box and decided that fuck the rest of his shit and grabbed his best friend.

 

“Can't forget your precious box” Caleb snorted. That was it. He didn't have time for this shit. He punched Caleb.

 

“Shut the fuck up! Have some compassion! Her brother is in the hospital. You fuck! This isn't about us, this is about a human life, you fucking prick! I'll be back for my shit tomorrow. The letters are coming with me because if you try to burn my letters, they'll be locking me in a cell right next to Mickey, that is if he's okay, do you fucking get that???” He yelled and slammed the door behind him.

 

The entire way to the hospital Ian felt like he couldn't breathe. He was already sleep deprived but suddenly had a strong adrenaline flowing through him, which was good, because he honestly knew he couldn't have made it there otherwise, and Mandy was obviously in no condition to drive, He wasn't even exactly sure how she had made it to Caleb’s.

 

He ran into the hospital hand in hand with Mandy, praying the whole way there that Mickey was okay, even if his former boyfriend never wanted to speak to him again, as long as he was alive, that's all that mattered. He stopped in the waiting room that was filled with Mickey's brothers. “Mandy! There you are. What are you doing here?” Iggy asked, not coldly, he just sounded honestly confused.

 

 

“This one, showed up, crying, all I could get out of her was that Mickey was here. What the fuck happened?” Ian asked frantically willing himself not to break down, not yet.

 

Iggy sighed. “Fucking Terry,” Iggy said simply. Mandy broke down again.

 

Ian felt like he was going to pass out. “W..wh.what?” He stuttered.

 

“They fucking transferred him. They're supposed to call when they do that shit, they didn't. We had no fucking clue. He's been there for a few months I guess.” Suddenly Ian couldn't breathe. Months. It all fell into place. The letters had stopped a few months ago, but he had kept writing. What if... This was his fault, he knew it. He should have stopped when Mickey didn't write him back, now Mickey was…fuck!

 

 

“How…how..” He couldn't get the words out.

 

“He's alive Ian, that's all we know. He has rushed here a couple of hours ago.” Colin spoke from the corner.

 

“Oh god, oh god.” He started hyperventilating. Suddenly all of the energy he had on the way over here ran away with his breath.

 

“Ian?” He heard from behind him but it wasn't a Milkovich calling to him it was his boss. He turned lightly seeing her worried face. He saw her wave faintly to a few EMT’s to go on and she rushed to him. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. “Mickey!” He said before everything went black.

 

Ian started to stir in the darkness. “What happened?”

 

“He fucking fainted.” He heard Mandy answer whoever was speaking, he blinked taking in his surroundings. He was in a bed in the hospital. Fuck.

 

“W..w” he tried to speak but couldn't. Suddenly everything flowing back to him he shot up in the bed.

 

“Mickey!” He screamed.

 

“Woah, Woah, easy tiger. Calm down.” Lip put his hand on his chest to ease him back down.

 

“Mickey is still alive, he's unconscious, he's stable for now, you need to get some rest,” Fiona said from beside him.

 

“Need to see him. Let me up!” He started hyperventilating again.

 

“Shhh. It's okay. Ian, I'm right here. We can't see him yet okay? Just rest. Iggy is going to come in here if there's news. You need rest. They aren't going to let you out of this bed until you get it okay?” She spoke and he nodded. “Okay guys, out.” She spoke to his family.

 

“We aren't leaving,” Fiona spoke

 

“Fiona, he needs to sleep. Look at him. He looks like shit. He hasn't been sleeping, I know that much. You think he's gonna rest with you guys in here. Go, check with Iggy for news.” Mandy spoke with her hand on her hip which made Ian laugh.

Finally, Fiona nodded, ushering her siblings out of the room.

 

“Want me to send Caleb in?” Debbie asked. Ian looked up at Mandy confused.

 

“Your boss called him when you passed out.” He nodded.

 

 

“No, don't send him in, tell him to go fuck himself,” Ian spoke coldly.

 

 

 

Mandy laid her head down next to Ian. She was exhausted. Ian had been out now for 12 hours. She kept going to check on Mickey, but no change. Caleb had tried to come in a few times until she had threatened to stab him. She looked up as a lady came in. She recognized her to be Ian's boss from earlier.

 

“How is he?” She whispered.

 

“Out. Still. Doc said it was more than likely sleep deprivation. That and being worried about Mickey of course.” She said and the lady nodded.

 

“I talked to the doctor, made sure he had Ian's med schedule and everything. Asked around about your brother.” She said softly.

 

 

“Anything?” She asked.

 

“No change still. He's stable though which is good. Guards are just full of prison gossip about what happened. Said your dad is in pretty bad shape too.” She said.

 

 

“Terry? Good. Fuck him. He can go die for, attacking Mickey like that.” The lady stayed silent for a minute.

 

 

“They seem to think, your brother started it. I mean the physical part anyway.” She said watching Ian.

 

“What? Why would he do that? He knows what that asshole is like. Spent half of his life afraid of what he would do to him and…oh.” She stopped abruptly.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Not my shit to tell. It's just if he was being protective of someone, that's the only way he would go on the attack with psycho Terry.” Mandy shrugged. The woman nodded and smiled lightly and walked out of the room.

 

Ian woke up to the sounds of the beeping machine, feeling exhausted still but a little more rested than before. Mandy's head was placed lightly on the side of his bed. He was still feeling the pain in his chest of not knowing if Mickey was okay. He saw her stir as she looked into his eyes.

 

“Hey, your up.” She said sweetly.

 

“Yeah. How's..how is he?” He asked nervously.

 

“Same. He can have visitors now. But he's still out.” She said calmly.

 

“I need to see him. When are they gonna let me out of this fucking bed?” He asked.

 

“Let me ask. Okay? You move out of this bed, and I'll cut you. Got it?” He nodded at her as she got up.

 

As he waited for Mandy to return the door opened lightly and in walked Caleb. For fuck's sake.

 

“Your pit bull gone?” He asked lightly.

 

“What do you want?” Ian asked harshly.

 

“Wanted to check on you.” He said shuffling around.

 

“Well, let's see. I've spent the last week fighting with you, so much that I haven't slept in three days, my ex is fighting for his life, which you don't give a shit about and I fainted in front of his whole family like some pussy ass teenage girl, so yah I'm fucking fantastic.” He snapped.

 

Then the door swung open, Mandy and a nurse with a wheelchair entering. “You..out. Ian, we're gonna go see Mickey now okay?” She said brushing past Caleb who just rolled his eyes and sauntered out.

 

 

 

Ian felt frozen as he came to the room. It was lucky he was in a wheelchair at that moment because he felt like he could pass out again. As the door opened he closed his eyes, not completely ready to see Mickey broken and bruised. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Feeling better?” He heard Iggy ask. He chuckled lightly and opened his eyes.

 

“Not really. Still feel like shit. But I guess not sleeping for days on end was a bad plan, right?” He said jokingly. Iggy shook his head and walked over to hit Ian on the back of the head.

 

“Look here fucker. No more of that shit alright? I don't need that shit head over there to wake up and kill us because you aren't taking care of yourself. You're fucking family no matter what.” Iggy said seriously, gaining nods from the others in the room.

 

The door opened again and Svetlana walked in. “Orange boy. Good to see you. Baby misses you. You go see him later okay?” She said like it was the most natural thing in the world and he nodded. “Okay, yeah.”

 

“Now everyone out. Gay boys need a moment.” She said smiling lightly at Ian while pushing the Milkoviches out of the door.

 

He mouths a thank you as Mandy places him as close to the bed as he can get and walks out as well. He looks over at his ex-boyfriend and places his hand in his and cries.

 

“I'm sorry Mickey. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped the letters. I should have kept you safe. I should have done so many things, he should have never been able to get to you. If I would have let you go when I was supposed to, he wouldn't even have known, God I love you. I didn't say it that day because I wanted it to not be true, I wanted you to be free from this bullshit but I never really was good at letting you go was I?” He says sobbing into Mickey's arm.

 

Ian stayed like that for hours. He's not exactly sure how many when he feels a hand on his head. He looks up suddenly to see Mickey's beautiful eyes staring back at him. “Mickey?” He just gets a light and tired smile as a response. “Let me get a nurse.” He starts to reach for Mickey’s call button and Mickey stops him.

 

“W..” Mickey starts and Ian nods grabbing the pitcher beside him and pouring him a glass of water.

 

“Hey,” Mickey says lightly.

 

“Hey. Fuck, it's so good to see your face. I was so worried.” He cries more.

 

“Hey. I'm fine. Just needed a little time away from that hellhole, pretty good plan ay?” Mickey says jokingly.

 

“Or a horrible plan, asshole,” Ian says hitting him on the arm. Mickey winces. “Oh shit, sorry.”

 

“Fuckface, shit’s tender.” He says letting out a light laugh.

 

“Sorry.” He says again.

 

“Ian?” He asks

 

“Mmhm”

 

“Why the fuck are you in a hospital gown?” Mickey asks

 

\---

 

Mickey chuckles lightly holding his ribs in pain. “Ow. You..fainted? Was it all dramatic like? Did you… Like fan yourself and go down?”

 

“Fuck you. It was more exhaustion than anything I guess. Body gave me a big ole fuck you.” Ian sighed.

 

“Exhaustion? The fuck Gallagher? You too worried about my ass to sleep? Takes more than that piece of shit to take me out.” He said getting serious.

 

“Nah. Just haven't been sleeping. I just took the most expensive fourteen-hour nap of my life tho. Cheers to that.”Ian says.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Mickey asks.

 

“Oh no, it's all rainbows and sunshine,” Ian says rolling his eyes. Mickey smiles for a minute. “And what the hell were you thinking Mickey? You attacked Terry? I'm supposed to be the crazy one in this r..between the two of us.” Ian said correcting himself.

 

Mickey shrugged. “Ow. He wouldn't shut the fuck up. So I stabbed him. He still breathing?” He asked curiously.

 

“Dunno didn't give a shit about him, just you,” Ian says honestly.

 

“Find out for me will ya? I'd like to know if I have to try again.” He says simply.

 

“Mickey…”

 

“Calm down. It's fine. I'll wait till I heal.” He says smirking

 

“Fucking asshole. You could have died. What am I going to do with that huh? “

 

Mickey just stared into Ian's eyes, searching for what he was unsure but he didn't speak for a while.

 

“Ian..I…” Suddenly Mandy burst into the room.

 

“Seriously Ian, can I please just stab your boyfriend. He's pissing me the fuck….Mickey?” She practically jumped seeing her brother's eyes open.

 

“Oh my god! You're awake!” She screamed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up will ya? So your fireman is here? Huh. Show him in.” Mickey says.

 

“Oh hell no. He's not coming in... Mandy, damn it. Mickey? Why?” Mickey just laughed.

 

“What? You don't want me to meet your man? Why is that Gallagher? He not know about me or something?” He asked smirking.

 

“Oh he knows,” Ian says simply as the door opens.

 

“Your pitbull said I could come in…now”

 

“What did I just say? I will fucking stab you.” Mandy spoke from the door. Ian laughed.

 

“Think that shits funny Ian, she knows where I live,” Caleb says.

 

“Good, hey Mands, when I get released from this shithole, you wanna come with me to pack my shit.” He asked coldly.

 

“Seriously?” Caleb says.

 

“Fuck yeah, I'll bring my special knife, just for you pretty boy.” She says smirking. Ian shakes his head.

 

“That what you wanted me in here for? Make a big show for your boyfriend over here, so he knows it's fucking over? Seriously Ian? I don't even know you anymore.”

 

“He didn't ask for you. I did.” Mickey speaks through gritted teeth.

 

“Excuse me?” Caleb says eyeing Mickey.

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Mickey says clinching his fist. Ian places his hand on Mickey to calm him down which seems to work.

 

“Caleb, I asked you to leave, hours ago,” Ian says simply.

 

“You were in a hospital bed Ian, I'm not just going to leave.” He says crossing his arms.

 

“Why not? You obviously didn't give a shit yesterday when I hadn't slept in three days? How about last night when you tried to slam the door in my best friends face, when she was terrified that her brother was dead? Or even better last week when you literally tried to hide my meds from me?” That caught Mickey's attention.

 

“What?!? Oh you little fucker, you're lucky I'm stuck in this bed, or I'd fucking kill you.” Mickey tried to sit up but was forced back down by Ian.

 

“Go ahead, get more time. He wouldn't wait 15 years for you, how's life sound?” Caleb snarled.

 

“Who says he didn't wait?” Mickey smirked. “What? You think your little bullshit fling compares? That's sweet.” Mickey barked.

 

“Three years Ian. That means nothing to you?” Caleb screams.

 

“Alright fuckhead, that's enough! You're done here.” Ian looked up to see Iggy speaking and Colin grabbing Caleb and pulling him to the door.

 

 

 

“What the fuck you see in that huh?” Mickey asked.

 

“He was nice. Then he wasn't and I just, I tried to break it off, but every time I went to do it I just kept picturing you, the look on your face when I... when I told you we were done.“

 

“You stayed with him because of that?” Mickey asks sadly.

 

“I re-live it all the time. The guilt. I thought maybe if I was normal, in a normal relationship, it would somehow suddenly make sense, but it never does. How does a person walk away from the only thing that ever made any sense at all? How could I just walk away and act like it didn't matter? Sick or not, how could I do that? I figured if I found someone else you could move on because I don't deserve you.” Ian felt the tears fall down his face.

 

“Fuck Gallagher. Move on? Me? Yeah, fucking right. Look making you promise to wait for me wasn't fair, but I just love you so fucking much okay? And if you find someone, not someone like that prick, but someone, I will deal with it, but don't ever try to force yourself to be happy when you aren't okay?” Ian just nodded at his words.

 

“I can't be happy without you Mick. I can't fucking breathe without you. When the letters stopped…I lost my shit a little. Kept reading them, wanting to know what I'd said. What I'd done to make them stop.” He said honestly.

 

“They stopped because I can't lie to you, I would have told you he was there, I couldn't do that to you, having you worry like that. I had it handled.”

 

“Handled? Mickey, look at you.”

 

“I get to see you, don't I? For just a little while until they send me back, I get to hold your hand. And maybe even kiss you, before I go back in there for another 5-10 years. Can you promise me something?” Ian nods. “Promise me that my last memory of you this time will be a good one. Just be here, with me. Until they take me away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing a fic like this for a while. Wasn't sure if it would be one shot or not but I settled on it. So here it is. The longest one-shot I have done, but I just cousins stop writing it. Let me know what you think. In car you couldn't already tell. I hate Caleb. lol.


End file.
